


A Critical Role Story: Champion Ascending

by ReprobateGamer



Series: Critical Role: Stories of Future Told [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Gen, Pelor, Rest of Vox Machina is mentioned, Spoiler for campaign 1 episode 104, but more it's what 150 years of friendship look like, could be vexleth if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReprobateGamer/pseuds/ReprobateGamer
Summary: How does a champion join their god?If they don't fall in battle, how would a god want their champion to depart the mortal realm?And what happens to the bear ...You do not need to have read the previous parts of Stories of Future Told to read this





	A Critical Role Story: Champion Ascending

As she awoke, it took Vex a moment to remember where she was.

It took several moments for her aging bones to let her stand and stumble over to the bowl of clear water left out before she headed to bed the previous night.

Washing her face in the clear water, she was aware of the lines creasing her face, of the white hair that still cascaded down from her head.

With joints creaking, back aching, she slowly reached for her under clothes, sighing as she lifted her hands over her shoulders.

She left the armour alone, still in its packs and she left the sleeping form of Trinket, grey haired and as always these days mostly sleeping. A shaking hand brushed against Fenthras, resting against the wall, which curled lightly against her touch.

Another sigh and she slowly hobbled out of the room.

She found Keyleth in the garden area attached to her hut here in Vesrah, watching the sun rising over the mountains, a mug of steaming tea in her hands.

She smiled as Vex approached, gesturing at the table she sat at, a second mug already placed.

“I’ve been keeping it warm for you.”

Vex couldn’t hold the breath of air released as she slowly lowered herself into the chair. There was silence between the two of them as they regarding the early morning sun moving from red to orange to yellow.

One of the Ashari passing by on an errand nodded a hello to the two ladies – Keyleth smiled and nodded back whilst Vex remained focused on the cup of tea, acutely aware of the physical difference between them. Keyleth looked pretty much the same as she had that day when they first met in the swamps outside Stilben – with just her poise betraying the over hundred and fifty or so years that had passed since that day.

Vex’ahlia looked old – the beauty of her youth now only hinted at and this morning was feeling every year of her time.

Keyleth waited until the Ashari had moved on then looked over at her friend.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Vex slowly nodded. “Yes dear. I do.” The crack in her voice did not obscure the iron resolve.

“I don’t know how long it’ll ultimately last.”

“It doesn’t need to last long, dear.”

Silence returned. It was not comfortable – Keyleth noticeably fidgeting until Vex reached a trembling hand over onto the druids.

“It’s fine dear. I’ve said my goodbyes to those who are left, and I’ve said too many goodbyes over the last century.”

“You don’t even know that this will work.”

“I’m his champion dear. It will.” She moved her hand to Keyleths cheek, holding it fondly for a moment. “Now, help an old lady up, dear. I need to get ready.”

Keyleth didn’t answer for a moment, regarding her, then she nodded once and began to utter words of magic. She reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a dollop of gum then pulled out a small vial and carefully tipped it to allow a single drop of silver metallic liquid to fall upon the gum. One of her hands flared into fire and she waved it under the gum, allowing the smattering of smoke to infuse it then she raised her hand to Vex and all the components flared and vanished in a burst of light.

Vex felt the strain on her body as the True Polymorph spell took hold. She watched as the wrinkles on her hands tightened and vanished, as the wisps of hair visible gained colour, returning to the dark mass she remembered from many years ago, felt her skin firm up and where it sagged currently it stopped and was restored to what she recalled herself looking like.

Keyleth finished her chanting and looked at old lady Vex. She remembered that day in Pelor’s fortress where the half-elf ranger was reformed before their eyes as Pelor accepted her into his fold and for the first time in a century she again regarded Vex as her memory recalled her.

“I still need to concentrate on it for the next hour for it to hold.” The archdruid shrugged.

Vex stretched luxuriously, delighting in the freedom of movement she hadn’t known for some years. “This is marvellous, darling. I haven’t felt this good since … well, ever.” She leaned over and pecked her lips against Keyleths cheek. “Thank you.”

Keyleth shrugged again, a little more bashfully.

“Now, unless you want to take advantage of my youthful body …” Vex paused and winked at Keyleth, who for her part actually blushed, before continuing “I should get dressed in something more befitting.”

She rose, and both noticed that it was much more graceful and smooth than yesterday.

Returning to her room, Vex regarding the still sleeping Trinket. It may have been her imagination but she was reasonably sure that there was a hint less grey in the hunches of her companion animal.

It had been some time still she had donned the white dragon scale armour of her earlier years, and she took a moment to enjoy the lack of aches and pains before she picked up the first piece and began to buckle herself up.

Trinket awoke somewhere in the middle of Vex clinching her bracers on and regarded her without moving.

“Hello buddy,” she smooched at him, “Mummy’s gone and got herself young again.” On impulse she gave a girlish twirl. Trinket merely grunted and continued to look on as she tightened a last couple of buckles and picked up her pouches, adventuring kit and quiver.

“C’mon you, time for a little breakfast.”

Trinket grunted again but with a little interest and lurched to his feet, lumbering after Vex as she picked up Fenthras and returned to the garden.

Keyleth was still outside, another Ashari speaking with her. The Ashari smiled at Vex as she stepped out of the hut then blanched as the hulking form of the bear followed the half-elf, quickly excusing themselves.

“I never did get why people couldn’t deal with a bear.” Vex mused, watching him go.

“Because he’s a bear?” Keyleth asked. Vex merely shrugged and let Trinket tuck into a bowl of raw meat.

“How do I look, darling?” She asked Keyleth, twirling again just because she could, and because Trinket, Pelor bless him, hadn’t been the most enthusiastic response.

“It suits you,” Keyleth replied. “It always did, though.”

“Darling, it’ll be my turn to blush if you carry on. You know, I hadn’t realised how much the years had worn on me. I haven’t felt this limber in a century.” She stopped at that point before she continued down a path that would only lead her to listing those lost within that century.

“Are you still taking Trinket?” Keyleth rushed to ask a question, also avoiding the same sense of longing.

“He’ll always be at his mothers side.” Trinket looked up as he swallowed the last hunk of meat, staring curiously at the two half-elves regarding him. Slowly, he stood and nuzzled Keyleth, who couldn’t help but giggle at his cold nose, before gagging slightly the smell of his breath as he licked her face.

“G’bye Trinket.” She said, casting Speak with Animals.

“Good bye Keyleth.” Trinket rumbled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome buddy.” She stood quickly and Vex just caught her holding back tears as she turned to her in turn.

“And you take care now,” She enveloped Vex in a fierce hug, “I don’t like goodbyes.”

Vex hugged her back. “I know darling, but it’s better than the alternative.”

Keyleth held onto her for along moment then draw back just enough to see Vex’s face whilst still holding her. “I’ll be watching you up. And I have a couple of skyriders pacing you. From a distance,” she added, seeing Vex’s face change. “I know you think Pelor will take you but just in case you pass out. Or ice over.”

“Is that a thing?”

“if you go high enough, yes.”

“Well, great, that’s now what I’m going to be thinking off.”

“Oh, sorry. I-“

“Darling, I’ll be fine. I just have to have faith.”

“I still struggle with that.”

Vex smiled warmly and held Keyleths cheek – both noticing Vex’s hand was a lot smoother this time. “You’re still young. Faith will come.”

Keyleth frowned. “That tone of voice never worked on your children – it’s not going to work on me either.”

Vex laughed, rich and pure then she turned out of Keyleths grasp and stepped over to Trinket.

“Come one buddy, once more into the necklace for you.”

“Hrrumph!”

“Now don’t be silly, buddy. You can’t fit on the broom.”

“Arrrooo”

“No you need to come with me on this one.”

“Hmmpff”

“Only if you behave.”

She nuzzled up to him then took hold of the pendant around her neck and the form of Trinket vanished in a swirl of purple hued light.

“Are you sure Trinket will be able to come with you?”

Vex shrugged in reply “I’m not leaving him darling. And I’ll have words with Pelor if he says otherwise.”

Checking that Fenthras was properly over her shoulder, Vex leaned into the hut quickly and pulled out the broom. Keyleth watched as Vex uttered the trigger word and the broom began to strain at her grip, Vex holding it at ground level.

“You know Keyleth darling, it’s been ages since I straddled something hard …”

Keyleth couldn’t help looking shocked as Vex winked at her, then flexed and the broom took flight. Keyleth still had the thought of the day that Vex became a Champion of Pelor and was again left standing, not knowing what to do as the ranger headed straight up; though Keyleth hadn’t been slightly embarrassed on that occasion.

As she watched Vex ascend, she murmured and gestured.

Vex travelling up from Vesrah watched as the sigil of the De Rolo’s appeared above her, the six stars under the Sun Tree and she veered deliberately to fly through the sixth star – _her_ star.

As she climbed into the chilly air, her thoughts flittered through all the people she had known over the years; her children now all passed on; her grandchildren and their families; Cassandra and Kynan and Jarrett and everyone who had worked alongside her as Whitestone flourished. She remembered Zahra and Kashaw, dear Allura, brave Kima and Glorious Gilmore. She thought of Velora, and her father, of Lieve Tel and Bertrand Bell, and he thoughts veered wildly from joy to anger, from bitterness to forgiveness as images from Saundor to Gern flicked into her mind and out again as she continued to ascend.

And as her breath began to catch, at the limits of Keyleths range, another symbol appeared above he flying ranger. Vex filled her lungs as much as she could and held the broom straight up as she powered through the Vox Machina symbol now visible above the home of the Air Ashari.

Sweet Tiberius, with power and absent mindedness in equal measures.

Dear Tary, forever trying to impose his view on the world, and never quite overcoming the nervous boy inside

Wonderful Grog, forever a dependent rock in battle and a curious viewpoint on the world otherwise.

His best buddy Pike, forever the best of them, a forgiving heart and a pint-sized powerhouse

World-weary Scanlan, making them all laugh and cry in equal measure, and plans to change the entire world

And as the light grew bright, and her breath grew shallow, she saw Percy and Vax, both men enshrouded in darkness but forever overcoming it and serving the light, both men she had loved as husband and brother and who had always given their all for her.

And finally, as the breath left her and her eyes closed, haloed in white light was her mother

“ _Hello Vex’ahlia dear …”_

Keyleth watched Vex take off from her garden, ascending straight into the air. She fired off one Skywrite, then a second, happy to see Vex respond to both as she continued away. And as the half-elf ranger reached the limits of Keyleth’s sight, the arch-druid squinted as there was a sudden build of white light, growing blinding impossibly quickly.

Keyleth had to close her eyes and look away for just a moment. Even as she did so, the light, visible through her closed eyelids, died away and she opened her eyes rapidly, scanning the sky for her dear friend

She could see the Vox Machina sigil she had cast slowly being swept away by the wind; she could see two of her skyriders pulling out of sudden dives, surprised by the sudden burst of light but there was no sign of Vex. For a long moment, Keyleth’s gaze darted across the sky.

For all Vex has been sure that Pelor would take her to his side in this display of faith, Keyleth privately had been sure that the only result would be a frozen half-elf falling to earth, which she was pretty sure was not the desired end for Whitestone’s Sixth Star of Pelor. But as she stared upwards, the two skyriders signalling clear skies, she felt that maybe there was something to be said for the gods.

She continued to watch the sky, her thoughts whirring, when a glint caught her eye. Focusing, she could see something falling. Just before it hit the ground, she called forth a vine to grasp it out of the sky and bring it to her outstretched hand.

It was the Raven’s Slumber.

Keyleth regarded it a long moment, almost overwhelmed. It had only been a short while before that she’d watched Vex return Trinket to the pocket dimension within the necklace.

Had her faith in the gods already been shattered? She couldn’t decide if it would be worse to let Trinket out now that Vex had seemingly gone, or to let him remain within the necklace? Wrestling the decision in her mind, Keyleth spent long minutes stood still, before finally, ultimately deciding she needed to know and activated the stone.

Nothing happened.

Keyleth shook the necklace and tried again.

Nothing happened.

She found herself squinting closely into the jewel, trying to see what had happened to Trinket. He couldn’t possibly be dead inside could he?

Taking more time to confirm to herself that she was properly attuned to it, she tried again.

She was holding it in her hand, wondering who she could ask to send her in to check and whether that would work, when she suddenly thought

“What if Trinket had gone with Vex?”

“What’s that, Keyleth?”

“Ahh” Keyleth jumped and spun to see an older Ashari, leaning on his stick, approach. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, you’ve been standing there a while since your friend departed.” He nodded at the necklace. “She left you a parting gift I see.”

“Yes,” Keyleth replied slowly, looking back down at Raven’s Slumber. “Ha, for one moment I wondered if she had left her bear with me. Wouldn’t that be silly?”

“Considering what else you’ve done, it probably wouldn’t be the strangest thing to have happened to you.”

Keyleth found herself nodding and the older ashari continued.

“I take it there is no bear.”

Keyleth shook her head, thoughtfully. “Apparently the bear went with her.”

The Ashari nodded, that seeming perfectly reasonable to him and Keyleth smiled a little, realising that maybe her faith in the gods hadn’t been shattered. And that just maybe, she could begin to show a little faith in them.

 _When I grow up_ , she thought to herself and for one second there was the sound of laughter, rich and pure, and Keyleth could _feel_ the wink.

The Ashari coughed, “We do need you on the south end of the village, if you are finished here.”

Keyleth nodded. Taking just one moment more to attach Raven’s Slumber around her neck, she gestured for him to lead the way and stepped out in the bright morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this one came from but the sequence where Vex becomes Pelor's Champion in 'Elysium' is great, and particularly how Keyleth is just so out of her depth whilst Vex really is not.  
> It just seems fitting for Vex to determine when she leaves to join her god (and her husband, presumably somewhere near Pelor and not in a private hell) and I just get the sense that Vex having watched Percy and her children pass from old age, would rather choose her manner of leaving.
> 
> This riffs of that and also narratively allows me to switch the focus from Vex who had been a little more central in the last couple of parts onto Keyleth, who I need for the next couple of parts.
> 
> Comments welcomed and answered - I'd like to build on Vex's thoughts as she recalls people in her past but I worry that too many mentions gets in the way of the story.


End file.
